


The Accused

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiny is a lie, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: The traitor is brought to justice.  Fix it fic.





	The Accused

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: spoilers for 5.4. Fix it fic. Also, since I hate the Scions, I’m being lazy and having Heskal survive Asylum. This is also based off the Game of Thrones episode “The Dragon and the Wolf”, so you may get slightly spoiled if you haven’t seen the episode. Also, since I don’t like how the Alliance acts like a third government when it’s a rebellion, I’m making it so that D’leah is slowly introducing Zakuul to democracy. Cassie Quax belongs to darth-quax on Tumblr.

Jaesa Willsaam watched Xenli Sadow survey Odessen’s horizon, sensing her anger and distress.  The trip with D’leah Cheva to Umbara had disastrous; everyone nearly got killed by the traitor from Iokath.  She thought about saying something, but Xenli spoke first.

“Summon my husband to the meeting room.”

The handful of people left in the Alliance were assembled.   D’leah Cheva, a fair skinned Miraluka with deep red hair, kept back in a carefully maintained braid and Xenli, a Red Sith whose skin was as deep red as D’leah’s hair, and whose locks were as black as the night sky stood at the front.  Theron Shan, a human with cool terra-cotta skin, stood before them.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” he said to his wife.

Xenli did not respond.

D’leah drew a breath.  “After seeking help from Zakuul’s new governor, we have determined the traitor who tried to assassinate me, along with several associates, on both Iokath and on Umbara.”  She faced Theron; he wondered if her lack of eyes made it more nerve wracking.  “The traitor,” D’leah continued, “is to be properly tried on Zakuul for treason, attempted murder, mass murder, and sedition.”  She rose--and strode past Theron, to Heskal, the leader of the Scions.  “You are to be sent to Zakuul immediately.”

Heskal could only stare at her in utter panic and confusion.  “I--I don’t--”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you not see a vision of this?” snarked Xenli, finally breaking her silence.

“I don’t understand--”

“Then I will explain to you," replied D'leah, "You tried to have Arcann kill me on Asylum, which led to the Zakuulan fleet to bombard the spaceport.  You admitted this to my face.  Now, as a Jedi, I am called to be forgiving, so I gave you another chance.  You repaid me by attempting to kill me on Iokath, and by spreading word that I was to replace Vitiate’s dictatorship with my own--even though the people I want to lead Zakuul were from the Republic.”

“My visions--”

“Involved you trying to kill me?”

“And slandering Theron?” Xenli spat, her nails digging into her chair.  “Nearly getting our allies killed on Umbara?  Trying to destroy my family?!”

“You do not understand!” shrieked Heskal, “I must do as destiny commands!  You do not even know my intentions!”

“I don’t,” Xenli admitted, “but my apprentice does.”

Jaesa stepped forward.  “Heskal, you claim to do as destiny commands--but you always force destiny.  That’s not how it works.”

“Silence, child!”  

D’leah clicked her tongue, and a Cathar in uniform stepped forward.  “Quax, have him sent to Zakuul.  Tell the governor to treat him fairly.”

“You can’t do this to me!” Heskal roared.

“She just did,” sneered Cassie Quax, pushing him towards a shuttle.

Theron watched the fool exit, and hesitantly approached his wife.  “You actually had me there for a moment.”

Xenli winked.  “You should know better than to worry about me, Theron Shan,” she teased with a kiss.

D’leah rubbed her forhead, grabbing Koth on the way out.  “Where are we going?” asked her husband.

“For a round of shots.”


End file.
